


Against All Odds

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ/Abbey (contains adult themes)





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

As CJ rests her body besides Abbey's she notices Abbey has begun to doze off. CJ watches Abbey sleep; she listens to the melodic hums between each long breath. She strokes Abbey's cheek; she makes a slight squirm of protest but does not wake up. Her face is sombre and soft and her expression is content. She yearns to lean over and press her lips on Abbey's but she does not want to wake her; the moment is perfect, Abbey is perfect.

CJ thinks back to when it all began. She has been infatuated with the feisty brunette since she layed eyes on her soon after being recruited into the Bartlet campaign. They exchanged smiles and Abbey reached out an elegantly manicured hand “Mrs Bartlet, how do you do?”

Weeks passed and CJ studied Abbey from afar; she resonated this intense air of charisma, intellect and power without even speaking a word. She was beautiful; always immaculately dressed in the most exquisite of attire with those deadly 4-inch patent stilettos which only further emphasised her well-defined calves. She was so self-assured, strong and in control; she didn't have to command respect, it came innately for her. It was a power CJ only dreamed she too could possess, her sense of worth came from self-preservative barriers built to conceal years of personal doubt and insecurity. She was a woman fighting her way through a man's world while Abbey seemed to glide her way through with poise and grace. It was something CJ greatly admired, yet secretly envied.

There was more to this woman than met the eye: there were other times, mere moments when CJ was fortunate enough to catch Abbey off-guard; she saw something more beautiful than she had ever imagined. She saw a softer, gentler side to Mrs Bartlet. Those glimpses of human vulnerability and sorrow somehow conflicted with the idea of the woman CJ had so admiringly elevated on a pedestal: A child dressed in her mother's clothes, yet unsure what symbolic burden each piece of oversized attire would bring.  
CJ desired Abbey's body and her mind; though she knew it would never materialise beyond wild fantasies and lustful yearnings. More and more often, Abbey would find her way into CJ's thoughts those late, lonely nights as CJ would stroke and indulge herself into a state of bliss as she imagined Abbey's body hovering over hers. With her fingers lovingly thrusting in and out of CJ rhythmically in tune with their hot, heavy breaths and moans of ecstasy and passion. 

CJ could not help but feel like a teenager with schoolgirl crush in Abbey's presence. She was a grown, intelligent woman who could be reduced to the level of imbecile spurting nervous banter and incoherent irrelevancies in the older woman's presence. However, Abbey brought out a side of CJ that she believed she hadn't the capacity to feel. CJ was methodical, precise and ruled by logic, not emotion. She was not one to fall for another person; sex and intimacy were polar opposites she believed could never be combined. Sex was a form of power, and linking it to intimacy was something CJ viewed as a flaw of character. A blatant vulnerability on her behalf. However her feelings for Abbey had proved to played havoc with things she believed in.

She could not view the object of her desire as Abbey, in her presence she was always Mrs Bartlet or ma'am. Abbey was a woman, Mrs Bartlet was a concept; the wife of her boss. But desire was always something that overrode abstract concepts for CJ, and amidst their brief conversations her intense yearning to lightly brush her lips on Abbey's was something her mannerisms couldn't deny. Abbey was an extremely perceptive person; and CJ believed Abbey knew there was more to their relationship than what appeared.

Maybe it was Abbey's curiosity which led her to those ritualistic late nights after long days at work where the two women would drink liberal amounts of red wines in darkened offices or hotel rooms, depending on where the governor had been campaigning. It was nothing more than two women relaxing and indulging in some much needed light conversation after painfully long hours of the day. However when the alcohol would begin to slowly seep through their bodies, the earnestness and richer undertones of their intentions would materialise. Conversations became deeper, more intimate; like each was searching for something hidden in one another. It was these moments CJ adored; she had Abbey to herself, just Abbey- without facade and all. And there was something so powerful in her complete vulnerability. Her ability to share her insight with intense objectivity and emotion; it was the enigma behind the contradiction that continually floored CJ.  
There was an intensely intimate aspect to their friendship; though neither woman had ever even touched. It was a sensuous intimacy; not of the physical. It was a dynamic CJ had never experienced with another human being; she and Abbey were so in tune with one another that even in complete silence a thousand words were spoken; a thousand emotions were exchanged. She couldn't help basking in the feeling of 'being alive'; she was never more herself when alone in Abbey's presence. She made her question everything she had believed in. CJ wondered if Abbey felt the same way too.

It was late November, 1998 during Presidential Elections when things changed... The world around CJ was moving so fast that she could barely keep grip of her sanity. Bartlet's win was a whirlwind of change and momentum; she barely had a moment to spare for herself. It has its advantages; CJ had little time for her personal life which helped alleviate her yearnings for the President elect's lustful wife; their times spend alone together became less and less frequent. She knew that consequences of following the road to temptation, and knew it was best to stay away from the woman she so deeply desired. Both women were overwhelmed by something they could not define that it inevitably regressed their relationship back to its initial stages of superficialities and masquerades. It hurt CJ to see the barriers between them rebuilt through fear of the unknown.  
There were mere moments where eyes would meet briefly, at functions or in hallways and the two women would exchange a look of deep understanding. A million words spoken with just glance. But it was never more than just a moment; breaking character was a personality trait that neither CJ's or Abbey's egos allowed them to hold in high regard. They were no shrinking violets.

Over a year after Bartlet's inauguration circumstances left much uncertainty in the future of The President's reign. Underneath her professional demeanor on the podium; the clever phrasing iced with sarcastic witty quips, CJ's could not shake the feeling Jed would forfeit his re-election of presidency for Abbey's sake. 

Ego is the facade of the insecure. Exaggerated overreacting in polar opposites. CJ knew it was self-preservation, for Abbey. But insecurity is a precursor to vulnerability; and Abbey needed a friend who saw beyond Mrs. Bartlet. CJ was the type of person who believed everything in life happened for a reason; everything seemed to be circular in regards to the unresolved, and Abbey and CJ ended up where they started. CJ would end up in the residence's lounge on late nights with Abbey wiping away the slight welling of tears as she downed her third glass of whiskey. It wasn't just Jed and the MS; and CJ knew that, there was so much emptiness and dulled passion beyond her dark, homogenised eyes; a self-restraint that she had allowed life to inflict on her. CJ could see her noting her obituary speech in her mind; “the type of woman who was never meant for this world. Living in another's shadow.” It was never resentment, it was sorrow.

She placed her glass on the side table and moved closer towards Abbey. Abbey was warm as CJ began to stroke her soft, clammy hands. She wanted to hold Abbey in her arms; to rid her all her misery; to show her how much she meant to her; to unlock the door.  
Abbey's sorrow gradually shifted to an awakening as her eyes met CJ's. Her mascara had smudged along and under her lids and her pupils became enlarged, dark enticing pools. It was a moment of eroticism that rendered all possibility of logic and appropriateness as CJ shifted her body down closer to Abbey's and begin to place gentle kisses along her forehead and browbone before leaning in further to place a soft, yet tentative kiss on Abbey's lips. CJ moved away to judge the reaction, to see if she had overstepped the boundaries or misread signals but to her surprise Abbey remained still with closed eyes and slightly flushed cheeks.  
CJ could not recount whether it was a moment or a lifetime before Abbey reached to pull CJ into to a harder, more passionate kiss. It was kiss fueled with yearning as they explored eachothers' tongues and mouths with intense hunger and burning desire.  
It was a hunger not only for one another but also for soul. CJ was breathing life into Abbey; they were unlocking aspects of eachother that neither believed would be reopened in this life, however their willingness to embrace it astounded them equally.

CJ slowly, yet teasingly began to unbutton Abbey's shirt with anticipation as she continued to tanatalise Abbey's tongue with her own. She wanted Abbey to crave her; to feel that burning need in the pit of her stomach. It was so much more than sexual conquest; it was about emotional and spiritual fulfillment through physical expression. CJ was entirely in control on this liaison; she didn't imagine arousal would so easily allow Abbey to her submit power to another. She wondered if it was a manifestation of her current emotional state or if was sexual submissiveness Abbey's way of completely giving herself over to another person. 

There were so many unanswered questions on Abbey's almost naked body and CJ had the opportunity to unlock each one as she began to worship every inch of the small woman's body with her hands and mouth. The scent of arousal was rich on CJ's senses as her lips crept further and further up Abbey's legs. Her moans of pleasure became huskier as CJ began to stroke Abbey's inner thigh with the slightest of pressure making her body tremble under her fingertips. “I want you to make love to me, Claudia Jean.” were the only words Abbey managed to utter in her state of arousal. CJ eagerly began to peel Abbey's lace down her calves before gently pushing her knees apart for better access to her core of all delights. CJ breathlessly murmured “I'm so in love with you.” before diving in to work Abbey into a state of orgasmic oblivion. Abbey let out a cry as CJ sent her over the edge in ways she had never felt before. It was a complete fulfillment of body and soul so deep that it invalidated every other time she had been with another; for the first time she had truly experienced making love.  
Floating on a sea on delight, CJ began to doze off with her naked body clutched around Abbey's. It was the beginning of a love affair against all odds.


End file.
